


One-shots Collection

by TheHolosexualPan (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of things actually, chubby Yoosung, oneshots, we'll have to wait and see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: I really love this ship, but I also need practice, so a series of one shots it is!





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts from this: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1:  
> Person A and Person B were childhood friends, and had really silly nicknames for each other. One day, they become separated, and grow through their teen years and their early 20’s before meeting again. Person A, not recognizing Person B, brings up the silly nicknames, and Person B freezes up, remembering the good times. What happens from there is up to you.

It was a cold November day, the sun barely having enough strength to pierce trough the thick veil made from blotches of dark ink in the sky. A thin thread of mist seemed to connect the frozen buildings and the withered trees, almost as if in a very nostalgic panting.

In short, it was the perfect day to have a cup of tea and read a book, so for once, Yoosung did this, abandoning his computer and, thus, his LOLOL account for one day. And it felt a bit... weird, being out in the open like this. But it was the good kind of weird.

The blond was sitting in the small cafe near his apartment at a table near the window, a cup of 'Cinnamon Rose' tea in his hands. Yoosung breathed in the scent and smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad to go out from time to time. 

With a hand holding his chin and the other his cup, Yoosung sighed happily, closing his eyes and enjoying the aroma of the warm liquid. It was really calming...

"Hey, man, can I...?", a voice asked and Yoosung snapped out of his trance, looking up at a red headed man who wore striped glasses and pointed towards the seat next to him. Only then did Yoosung notice just how crowded the place was. With a polite smile, he nodded and took another sip.

The red head grinned and adjusted his glasses with his free hand, the other holding a steaming cup of black tea. "Thank, uhm...", he trailed off awkwardly, that toothy smile still on his face.

Yoosung held out his hand and smiled broadly, because, damn, the red head's smile was contagious. When they shook hands, Yoosung said :"Yoosung Kim, you...?"

The man sat down and then looked back at the blond in front of him. "Choi. Saeyoung Choi.", his tone was rather serious, but Yoosung couldn't help but laugh when he saw the goofy expression on the other's face.

Saeyoung however added in a knowing tone: "But you can also call me 707, or savior of humanity and protector of justice!"

Yoosung couldn't help but burst into giggles, covering his mouth.

 

Saeyoung grinned when he heard the blond laughing, the sound clear and almost musical to him. Man, this guy was cute as Hell. How did he even manage to look that adorable while laughing? It was a known fact that people made the most awkward expressions when laughing, so did this one person manage to look so sweet and perfect and-

Saeyoung stopped right there and took a sip from his tea, the warmth leaving a burning path down his neck.

"Ha ha, I guess you're a God or something then?", Yoosung asked, throwing Saeyoung a huge smile that made his big purple eyes wrinkle at the corners with short lived glee.

Saeyoung chuckled and exclaimed jokingly: "Well, then, worship me then, human!"

Yoosung rolled his eyes as he drank the last few drops of tea and spoke: "Oh, God Seven, please help us, mere mortals!"

The tone was full of sarcasm, but at that point, Sayoung's eyes grew wide, mouth open for the snarky comment to come closing. The moment he heard the blond's reply, something in his mind made a  _click_ sound. 

 

_Saeyoung could've used the swings like any other normal child, but upside down was so much more fun! "Careful , you could hurt yourself!", the brunet shouted. Saeyoung laughed at the younger's concern. "Oh, come on, you can't hurt an powerful being, now can you?!", the red head shouted back, but jumped back to his feet nevertheless._

_"Yeah, I guess you're right...", he whispered. Saeyoung grinned and picked up a stick, raising it as if it were a sword. Or a staff, he thought. "Now bow before me, mortal!!"_

_The brunet giggled,but made a small bow, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, whatever you wish, God Seven!"_

_Saeyoung the proceeded to jump on his friend's back, laughing mischieviously. "Now, now, let's go, Yoo!"_

_The brunet's knees trembled under the added weight, so when Saeyoung shifted just slightly, they both fell to the ground._

_The wide eyed expression on both their faces slowly turned into smiles, and soon, both boy were laughing like crazy._

 

"Hey, are you ok?", Yoosung whispered. Saeyoung blinked. He frowned, then looked at the young man in front of him again. His hair was a golden color, but his eyes... They were the same lovely shade of purple that reminded him of the sky caught right between sunset and night.

The red head smiled and nodded. Who would've thought that luck actually existed?

He extended an arm, watching closely as Yoosung's face turned from worry to confusion n a matter of milliseconds. Swiftly, he flicked the blond's forehead.

It seemed to do trick, because after a few moments of a very peculiar look, those beautiful eyes widened in recognition.

"Sae...?", he asked, uncertain.

Saeyoung broke into laughter and soon, Yoosung joined him, both of them laughing as if they had just heard the funniest joke in the whole wide world. But, really, what were the chances of them meeting up again in the very same cafe, at the same time, after having been apart for the last ten years?!

It could've as well been the most ironic thing ever, Saeyoung thought. Maybe fate wasn't really that cruel, maybe for once he could say he had been fortunate enough to-

His thought process broke when he felt warm arms encircling him in a very tight, and yet comfortable hug. He swore that the blond could hear the very distinct sound of a computer being turned off in that one moment.

When Yoosung pulled away, a bright smile extending on his face, he looked at the red head. However, Saeyoung just stood there, face red, almost fuming.

"Uh... Saeyoung...?", Yoosung asked, worried.

"Saeyoung.exe has stopped working...", the red head mumbled, before falling on his chair, still fuming, apparently.

Yoosung chuckled.

Who'd have thought that he'd reunite with his old childhood friend on the one day he decided to spent outside?

Maybe, Yoosung thought to himself, destiny isn't really all that bad...

 

They spent the rest of the day talking and talking then talking some more, and they couldn't have been happier at the moment.


	2. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Castiels_Castle asked me if I could write a prompt for him, so here we are!  
> I kinda have to agree with him that we need more fics in which Yoosung's the insecure one and not Seven. Oh! And I also think it'd be adorable to have Seven comfort Yoosung :03

He really didn't want to look, but... It's not like he didn't know what to expect.

Yoosung looked at himself. His hair was a mess, but that wasn't a big deal. Under his eyes, against pale skin, the black circles stood out even more (he really shouldn't have played one more round. Which turned into two more; let's just say he would've pulled an all-nighter, had Saeyoung not dragged him to bed...)

He poked at his cheeks and winced at how they bounced, not slightly. A few months ago, he wouldn't have cared. He wouldn't have minded how bad he looked. There was nothing wrong with being a bit heavy, but back then, he was single. Aka, he wasn't in a relationship with someone who looked as  _great_ as Saeyoung. Yoosung hadn't really asked himself how the red head kept himself in shape, but now he knew. Hours upon hours of training for the organization, in case he needed to use force in one of his missions. And he had absolutely  _gorgeous_ eyes, a shade of gold that reminded Yoosung of amber.

But... Yoosung was nothing like that. He looked funny. Not very tall, nor very fit. His hair wasn't even bleached, the strands a boring brown and his eyes were too big and too tired. Saeyoung still stood with him. But why...?

_Why?_

Yoosung gripped the hem of his short and bit his lip.

He didn't deserve Saeyoung. The hacker was smart, funny and handsome. Yoosung was... not.

His body never looked good and he couldn't help but feel self conscious now that he  _dated_ the red head. His personality was bland, he was just a gamer with no social skills outside the safe bubble that was offered by the internet.

And he couldn't even begin to compare his level of intelligence with Saeyoung's. His boyfriend was a goddamned  **genius**. In comparison to him, the (now) brunet felt just stupid and... and...

He hadn't realize his shoulders had began shacking. He bit into his lower lip until he felt the coppery taste of blood.

He was a... He didn't d-deserve Saeyoung... 

As a little sob came out, Yoosung clasped his hands around his mouth, but darker thoughts soon overcame him. He couldn't make any sound, or else, Saeyoung might hear him from the kitchen. And then he'd come in and see just how pathetic Yoosung actually was and then he'd realize what a mistake it was to ask the brunet out. He'd realize that and then he'd  _leave._

His eyes were stinging, but he knew it was true. If he couldn't even  _act_ strong, then the hacker would leave him for sure.

Tears began rolling down his cheeks and Yoosung knelt in front of the sink, his body curling in on itself.

He knew how bad he was trembling, and by now, tears and blood from his bitten lip were all gathered on his chin, falling into his t-shirt.

 

 

Saeyoung knew as as soon as fifteen minutes had passed that something wasn't right with Yoosung. The boy never took more than ten minutes to get washed and dressed. Well, he had a few months ago, when preparing for the party, but he was there, helping him out with all the fancy clothing, because, apparently, the brunet had  _no_ fashion sense whatsoever.

But... this time was different.

The red head frowned slightly and turned the stove off.

He put his car shaped mittens (a gift from Jumin) down and scratched the back of his neck. Would it be ok to go in...?

Well, Saeyoung decided, he'd knock and see if everything was alright. Maybe Yoosung was just slower today and Saeyoung was over analyzing the situation like always.

The hacker shock his head and chuckled. He  _did_ tend to over think a lot when Yoosung was around, but... he rally hoped that his boyfriend was ok...

Standing in front of the door, the red head raised his hand and knocked twice, not quiet enough to be missed, but not loud enough to startle the brunet into tripping over himself, which occurred more often than he'd like to admit.

He waited for a few seconds.

 _No answer_.

Ok, now Saeyoung was getting a bit worried.

He knocked one more time and asked quietly: "Yoosung? Baby, breakfast's ready..."

He tried luring the brunet out with the promise of food, but... Still no answer.

With and ear glued to the door, Saeyoung listened for... for what exactly? Running water? And electric toothbrush? Because he heard none of that. Only... silence...

 

 

_Wait just a second!_

 

Was that... A sniffle...?

Saeyoung felt his eyes growing wide. He banged on the door. "Kitten, are you fine?! Com' on, answer me, Yoosung!"

His voice was laced with panic. What of he had fallen and hurt himself and couldn't get up?!

Saeyoung banged twice more, before listening again. But nothing. Though, if he listened closely...

_Whimpering..._

"That's it, I'm coming in, Yoo!", he shouted, slamming the door open.

At the sight in front of him, he froze.

 

 

Yoosung shut his eyes tight when he heard the door opening and buried his head in his knees, which were draw up to his chest. His face was wet with tears, so he couldn't let Saeyoung see. The brunet curled up even more in his little spot on the floor. He knew he was shacking, and to stop any more sounds from escaping him, he bit his lip harder, the pain growing.

He expected a scoff, Saeyoung saying something like how he couldn't believe Yoosung was so pathetic as to actually c _ry_ on the floor. How he would leave, how didn't know why he had wasted his time with someone like the little brunet on the floor.

Pain was already starting to form, but...

The silence was even worse.

Because he  _didn't_ know what Saeyoung was thinking, never having been able to read the red head properly. probably because of how stupid and worthless he was and  _whyhadn'tSaeyoungalreadylefthim?!_

And then...

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, the other on the top of his head.

"Yoosung, baby, what's wrong...?", Saeyoung asked, gently stroking the brunet's hair and squeezing his shoulder.

And that is when Yoosung broke down entirely.

 

 

To say that Saeyoung had no idea how to handle peopel when they cried was a  _huge understatement._ Even after Saeran had come back, he'd sometimes cry after a particularly sleepless night, which was filled with nightmares. And Saeran was his brother, who was much tougher than people gave him credit for.

But Yoosung...

Yoosung was another story completely.

The boy had this nasty habit of hididng his feelings, so when and if he didcry, he never knew exactly why. He broke down on the inside, after not being able to handle himself anymore, and had an outsider looked at him and not his friends, who knew about this, they'd think he cried at random moments.

But he didn't break down, at least in front of others, very often.

Ever since Saeyoung met the brunet, he had only seen him cry twice. Once, after Rika's death, but that was to be expected, and another time, seemingly with no reason, after a really bad grade. He now knew that it was most likely because he had been feeling bad for not doing well enough in school and that one grade had been the last drop.

But now...

Saeyoung didn't  _know_ why the boy cried. He seemed to be really happy ever since they started dating and his smiles were genuine, that much h knew, so why was it that he turned into a sobbing mess once Saeyoung laid his hands on his shoulders.

The red head gulped. He could almost hear his heart breaking at the sight. The brunet was one of those persons who, when crying, would have the effect of a baby kitten being hit multiple times. An t was even worse since, first of all, Saeyoung loved cats, and second of all, Saeyoung loved  _him!_

The hand in the boy's messy hair found his cheek and raised his head, so the hacker could look at hi.

Yoosung's face was wet with tears, eyes red and his lip was bleeding, probably from biting it to keep quiet.

Saeyoung furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

His thumb swiped the tears away, and after a few moments of his other hand massaging the back of his neck, Yoosung finally calmed down enough to  _breathe_ normally.

Saeyoung was looking straight into his eyes. Yoosung was still keeping his distance as much as he could with the red head's hands on his neck and cheek.

The hacker frowned, his voice tinted with worry as he spoke: "Please, tell me what's wrong, love...?"

He tried to be as gentle as possible when he brushed a few strands from his boyfriend's eyes behind his ear.

Yoosung closed his eyes and leaned into warm hand, face still in pain. But not the kind of pain that a few painkillers would chase away, no the  _hurt_ that sometimes did more than just brink discomfort, the one that could eat someone alive, engulfing their mind and thoughts.

The brunet inhaled shakily, and then asked: "Why are you... here?"

Saeyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Well, you had been in here for more than fifteen minute and I was worried-"

Yoosung chuckle, but it still sounded broken. His smaller hand covered the one on his face and the boy opened his eyes, looking at the red head, then quickly turning his purple gaze to the ground. "No, no... I mean... why are you... dating me...?"

Saeyoung tilted his head.  _What...?_

"Uhm... Yoosung, what are you talking about-"

Yoosung shock his head and his hand quickly left Saeyoung's, leaving it  little colder. "I'm not... You could do so much  _better_ than this..."

Saeyoung's eyes grew wide and he inhaled sharply. As quickly as physically possible, he gathered the brunet in his arms, burrying his head in this neck, inhaling deeply, then, while smiling, whispering softly: "Is this what this is all about, kitten?"

Yoosung blushed at the nickname, and for one second, he was happy that Saeyoung, with his head buried in the brunet's neck, couldn't see, though that thought quickly vanished when hot breath made him shiver.

"Uhm... Yeah...?", he asked, quietly, his hands bunching up the fabric of Saeyoung's jacket in a hug.

He wasn't prepared for the red head bursting into laughter, nor for the instant that he gently took Yoosung's face into his hand and most definitely for the warm, loving way in which Saeyoung looked at him when he pulled slightly back.

"Is my little kitten insecure?", he asked, but it wasn't in a teasing tone, not really, more like a relieved one.

Yoosung looked the other way and proceeded to try and bite his lower lip again. With a small glare, Saeyoung's thumb caught the lip and rubbed it calmingly, not really caring if blood smeared his finger. He would not allow Yoosung to hurt himself.

"Hey, hey look at me, love", Saeyoung said, smiling yet again and looking him up and down fondly before continuing: "You... are a great person. You are absolutely beautiful and way too adorable for your own good. You have this really soft hair", Saeyoung's free hand curled itself in the silky brown stands, "A gorgeous pair of eyes,and they're purple, Yoo! They always remind me of the sky at sunset, you know...? And you have really smooth skin too, really warm", the thumb that held his lip brushed swiftly over his cheek, "and if it's you're weight you're worried about... You do know that there's nothing wrong with you being a little cubby? It makes cuddling with you all the more pleasant!"

Yoosung gulped. His eyes were getting teary again, but this time, it was because of how fuzzy his chest felt.

"And you're _so_ kind Yoosung... You accepted me the way I was... You accepted the part of me that wasn't all jokes and memes. I still have no idea why, but you did it! You... are a great person, Yoosung... A great person that I love!", Saeyoung's eyes wrinkled with the bright smile that overcame his face.

Yoosung smiled widely and sniffled, hugging his boyfriend as tightly as he could, wiggling and laughing.

Saeyoung pulled back and proceeded to cover Yoosung's face in kisses.

When he got to the lips, Yoosung stopped him by taking his face in his hands and _why was he glowing like that? Damn, his smile is sooo bright!_  

Yoosung breathed in, the smile still present as he spoke his next words: "Saeyoung... I love you!"

Saeyoung swore that this guy was  _sparkling_. He could almost see flowers behind him!

"I love you too", and then Saeyoung kissed him.

After a moment, he broke the soft contact and chukled at the little pout on his boyfriend's lips.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find a much more comfortable place for kisses other than the floor~"

And then he rose up, Yoosung still in his arms and clinging to Saeyoung like his life depended on it (and knowing the hacker, it probably did) and mumbling, his face redder than Saeyoung's hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on this in the future (maybe), but right now I have a bigger project, so stay tuned!


	3. I don't wanna be myself, but at least...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung Kim didn't feel comfortable letting his friends know he was an Omega, so he always did whatever he could to hide it. His cousin, Rika was the only Beta in the RFA, and of course she helped him hide all "evidence". But, as soon as she went on a World tour with her fiance (for spiritual enlightenment, she said?)... Well... Let's just say things only went downward from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what I'm doing, help!
> 
> Aaaaanyways, for some additional info, I guess? Yeah, here:  
> -Yoosung is the only Omega  
> -And he isn't comfortable with it  
> -Also Rika  
> -Just cuz, but we don't see her a lot (so you can all sigh in relief)  
> -Also Saeran, yes please God  
> -Most of the members (especially Jaehee) know what's up  
> -Aside from Seven  
> -Because he is totally oblivious lmao  
> -MC is a friend chosen by V to continue the RFA while they are gone (I ain't giving them a gender, so no gender and Beta, is that cool with y'all?)  
> -I can't believe I wrote this fic, but yeah, whatever?  
> -hope you enjoy?
> 
> That's all, byeeee~

Saeyoung Choi took pride in being able to notice small changes in other people's behaviour, so he almost always knew if something was up with someone. He wasn't oblivious or an idiot, but how was he supposed to notice something was different if that was the way it had been since... always?

The answer is... he didn't.

Not that anyone blamed him, really, Yoosung had done a great job at seeming completely normal and he mixed with them all so well, you wouldn't have thought he was an Omega. Plus he had Rika's help, who always smoothed any weird bump in their conversations that might hint at anything, but really now... Everyone noticed _something_ was up when Rika and V left for their tour, even Zen. and he was known for sometimes being oblivious to other people, but Saeyoung...?

Jaehee only guessed that the red head's conscience refused to notice anything due to the close friendship he and Yoosung had. And probably because of all the weird soaps Yoosung used to hide his smell. She thought that maybe that did the trick, but still...

The former assistant sighed and logged out of the Chat Room. It wasn't her place to stick her nose into what Saeyoung noticed and what not, what with having just opened her new cafe, but she couldn't really leave the red head in his obliviousness. And at the same time, she couldn't disrespect Yoosung's choice of keeping that little (not really) detail for himself and his cousin.

She's have to wait until the blond himself decided to tell Saeyoung and officially announce it. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but Jaehee could see the problem. All of them were Alphas, only MC, their most recent acquisition, and Rika were Betas, and still, no other alpha. And from what Jaehee knew, and she liked to think she knew a lot about the members of the RFA, his mother had been a Beta as well. Probably the reason why he didn't really tell people, Jaehee assumed.

"He still doesn't know...?", a sleepy lump whined from under the covers. Jaehee chuckled when a mop of brown hair emerged from under the blankets next to her. "No, not from what I have noticed.", Jaehee responded curtly, picking her book back up while setting her phone on the bed side table. MC whined and hugged the woman's waist. "I dunno why, but I reaaaaally wanna tell Seven..."

Jaehee exhaled, smiling fondly, a hand reaching to pat the brunette. "And why is that? it's not like it matters all that much.", Jaehee answered. MC raised her head, brows screwed in a determined glare. Jaehee had to stifle her laugh. She looked adorable.

"But I wanna talk about it!~ I wanna know some... things too! But I can never ask, because Saeyoung would see, and maybe Yoosung doesn't wanna tell him directly and then they'll never get closer unless-"

"MC", Jaehee face palmed, but a small smile was still set on her lips."Are you... playing matchmaker...?"

MC gasped, getting up and crossing her arms over her chest, 'hmph'-ing annoyed (not really). "So what if I am?"

Jaehee quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you'd have given up after what happened with Mister Ha- Jumin and Zen?"

MC smiled sweetly, melting back against Jaehee. The sigh that the girl let out next seemed dreamy. "But it worked din't it?! They are now good friends! I'm a **great** match maker!~". Jaehee snorted, but closed her eyes anyways, hugging the brunette and giggling when MC blew a raspberry on her shoulder."Yeah, I guess you are..."

MC's eyes shot open. Jaehee swore that they sparkled into the dim light of their bedroom. "So are we gonna set 'em up?!" Jaehee's face probably went red as she stammered her response: "We?! I never said anything about helping you in your shenanigans!" MC smiled sweetly, overly so. "Bu you wanna~"

Jaehee's face was redder than a strawberry at this point, but MC didn't back out. "Com'on! We're not gonna do anything _too_ bad!~", the brunette tease. Jaehee sighed. She dis want everyone to be as happy as she was, having someone bu their side, and MC did seem very enthusiastic about it. Maybe she could just-

Damn it. MC was a bad influence on her, wasn't she?

Jaehee yawned and sighed, cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "Ok... Ok I'll help... The things I do for you, MC..."

MC beamed and rewarded Jaehee for joining her on the "dark side" with a kiss on the cheek.

It couldn't be that bad, could it?

The worse that could happen would be-

Jaehee stopped herself right then and there. She didn't need her pessimistic tendencies back, no thank you, that was one of the reasons she was happier now, because she had become more optimistic since meeting MC.

The two women went to sleep, whispered conversations following after the lights went out until both of them were asleep.

Yoosung let out a quiet yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He should _really_ log off, but this dungeon could only be finished in one go and he had just a little bit more until he reached the boss, and then he would acquire that special root for the invisibility potion that he needed and-

The blond almost jumped when his phone buzzed. "Dang it...", he whispered, running a hand through his hair and picking up his phone, willing his heart to stop and just calm down because _he was not a scaredy-cat, despite what Saeyoung said and-_

Oh. It was a text from... Rika?

Yoosung smiled widely, sat back in his chair, pausing the game, and unlocked his phone.

**Rika: How's it going, Yoosung? Is MC handling things after her first party?**

Yoosung rolled his eyes but continued smiling nonetheless. Of course Rika would ask about the RFA first. After all, it was her own association, wasn't it?

**Yoosung: Oh, it's fine. She wants to prepare another one in three weeks from now. She's already gathered a lot of guests : )**

**Rika: I'm glad. How are you, Yoosung? Are you doing your schoolwork?**

Yoosung just closed his eyes, suddenly having guilt envelop him. He was still doing fine in college. Not quite the best, but close. _'s not like I'm actually doing anything other than playing LOLOL and reading what I find interesting..._ , he said to himself, while thinking about what to tell her. If she could see the dark bags under his eyes, she would scold him, wouldn't she...?

Yeah, she definitely would, he just knew it. so he just... _avoided_ the truth. Slightly.

**Yoosung: I'm fine. School is a bit though, but I manage!**

**Rika: ...**

**Rika: You ARE getting enough sleep, right...?**

**Rika: And... you know... you have to prepare for _that_ thing. It's almost time.**

Yoosung frowned for a second before he realized what his cousin meant. His heat. Was it that close already...?

The blond just closed his eyes and sighed, quite heavily. He had read about it and his parents had done their best to explain it to him, but since neither of them were an Omega, none of them could actually explain EVERYTHING. So Yoosung thought it was a good thing that he was a late 'bloomer' in that category. Just imagining how embarrassing it would have been to just be out of the Chat Room for an entire week every so often... Now he would know that embarrassment, the student presumed.

He had gone to a doc before Rika left, just ti make sure,and he had said exactly when it would happen, but still... He hadn't even begun nesting. Ti be honest, his apartment just didn't feel... ok. Yoosung couldn't describe it, but whenever he tried arranging something for himself, he'd just find that it didn't feel right at all...

**Yoosung: I know, Rika...**

**Rika: If you need help, I could always return sooner**

**Yoosung: NO**

**Yoosung: I mean... you've always dreamt of visiting the world and... you're there with V**

**Yoosung: I don't wanna ruin this for you**

**Yoosung: So just**

**Yoosung: Know I'll be fine**

**Yoosung: K?**

**Rika: ...**

**Rika: Take care, Yoosung, alright...?**

**Rika: Maybe it'd be better...**

**Yoosung: If you told someone from the RFA and asked them to make sure you're ok for me...**

**Yoosung: Rika, you know how I feel about that...**

**Rika: I do. But they'll find out eventually. Plus, you're making a big deal outta this, Yoosung...**

**Yoosung: I... know. But... they're all Alphas except for MC and even she is Beta!**

**Rika: Ok... but...**

**Rika: Take care, Yoosung!**

**Yoosung: I will, text ya later?**

**Rika: Yup. Bye!**

Yoosung groaned and spun in his chair. He had planned on finishing the dungeon, but now... He just felt too tired. Earlier, he had the excitement keep him up, but this conversation just left him feeling exhausted. The student sighed. Maybe he really should tell someone... they'd notice his absence and they'd all piece it together. So maybe...

Yoosung stopped there and just turned his computer off and got up. "Too tired...", the blond mumbled, watching almost mournfully as the screen turned black.  
Throwing himself in his twin sized bed and wrapping himself in it like a french pancake, the boy was left alone with his thoughts.

Jumin probably knew because of his scent. No matter how many layers of perfume or anything like that he put on, he knew that Jumin had a really fine nose, like that of a cats. It didn't, sat, bother him. Jumin was to practical to care for secondary genders anyways, so Yoosung knew that if Jumin knew, it'd be fine.

Zen probably had an idea by now, because Yoosung tended to act... VERY Omega like, when drunk, and he only ever drank with the actor. But Zen was really kind under all the narcissism, and Yoosung had seen how respectful the man was with everyone, no matter the gender. He wouldn't look down on Yoosung, which made the blond's heart a little bit lighter.

Now Jaehee, he was sure she knew. Even though she was a bit different now that she wasn't working under Jumin anymore, she was still as observant as always. And surprisingly, having her know didn't scare the blond. Rather, he felt... safer, that she knew? Yeah, maybe he could ask her for help if he ever needed any.

With MC, he wasn't really sure how he felt. Having had an ittle-bitty crush on her in the beginning made him always trust her a bit more, since she rejected him gently. And that, in his eyes, was a lot. If MC didn't already know, that Jaehee already told her.

And, the last people on his mental waiting list... the Choi twins...

Saeran was... an interesting person, to say the least. Yoosung had somehow gotten quite close to him, but even if the red head didn't accept it right away, some ice cream could always help!

Yoosung giggled when he thought of how almost puppy-like Saeran acted when it came to sweets, especially ice cream.  
But... how about Saeyoung, also known as Seven...?

Yoosung bit his lip in thought, but as soon as the mental image of the goofy red head appeared in his mind, imaginary smile wide and stunning, the blond buried his now red face in his covers.

Why did he have to like Saeyoung, of all people...? He always made fun of Yoosung, pranked him almost weekly at this point AND they were just friends! Which meant... that it'd be weird if... Yoosung wanted more, right...?

The student closed his eyes again and sighed. He... he'd ask Jaehee for help... maybe he'd tell her and the rest of the RFA. Even if thought seemed scary, Yoosung trusted these people. They were like family to him, so the least he could do was tell them he was an Omega.  
Plus, he was 90% sure most of them wouldn't really care about his gender as long as he kept his normal qualities (Jumin) and would even support him and make him feel better about himself (MC).

Tomorrow, the boy decided and finally let his mind fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Aaah, such a great day, the sun is shining, he birds are singing and- Saeran!", Saeyoung's voice turned into a full on gasp, a hand clutching his chest.

Teal eyes looked into golden ones, bored and with no _actual_ emotion in them. Saeyoung faked hurt and pointed towards the his twin, more precisely, at the ice cream he held. "Saeran, it's Fall, almost Winter, you're gonna catch a cold!"

Saeran looked at the tasty treat in his hands, almost lovingly so, as if it were a long lost lover or something. Saeyoung face-palmed when the other kept the silence. "I don't even know why I bother...", Saeyoung whispered. His brother could be a pain, but he wouldn't have it _any other way_.

"Don't you have work to do?", Saeran asked, eyes returning to their cold state. Saeyoung laughed and put his hands on his hips proudly. "Nope! I was a cool, responsible bro and finished a lot of stuff, so now I have a loooot of free time to spend with you!!"

Saeran didn't look impressed. "No." Saeyoung looked really hurt, but he was still smiling, which meant that he was _still_ faking it. "What?! But Saeran~ I wanna spend time with you!~"

With that, the hacker tried going closer to the other, who was sitting on a couch, with the goal to hug his twin. a hand in his face stopped him. "Stupid brother. Shouldn't you be preparing stuff for the party?" Saeyoung rubbed his neck. "I did already! I gave MC a full list of guests AND I found a place for the party! It... it might be one of the biggest parties ever held by the RFA, actually..."

Saeyoung closed his eyes and his obnoxiously large smile turned smaller, much more honest. Saeran cocked his head to the side, an amused look in his eyes. "Than spend time with someone else, I have a date."

Saeyoung just nodded absentmindedly: "If you insist, but I had something really cool to do- wait, a DATE?! With who?!"

Saeran squirmed in his blankets, taking out a little box. A movie.

"The... Lord of the Rings...?", Saeyoung asked, but then sighed, accepting his defeat. Saeran nodded and took another bite of his ice cream. The hacker simply waved excitedly towards his twin before saying his good bye (in arabic?) and leaving through the front door and making sure all of the security systems closed behind him. He wouldn't want anything to happen to his twin, right?

Saeyoung smiled as he spun his car keys on his fingers. What _should_ he do...? Usually, when having free time, he'd just spend it at home, but he really needed to go out every once in a while. But not alone...

Saeyoung's eyes lit up as an idea hit him. After all, he hadn't seen Yoosung that much lately, since Rika left, no?

The hacker smiled as he started his engine and drove towards a certain apartment complex. _This is gonna be great!,_ he decided. He really missed the blond, since they hadn't really seen each other since Rika left for her world Tour. he wondered why, but probably since his cousin helped him a lot with studying for certain, he probably didn't have as much free time. and Saeyoung just knew that whatever free time the student got now a days would be spent on LOLOL. Maybe they could play together?

Saeyoung hummed to himself while he drove. Yeah, it sounded like a good idea. He _really_ missed him...

When MC got to work that morning and opened the small cafe, as always, she hadn't expected a certain blond to come bursting through the door as soon as they opened. Jaehee was in the back too, so she was left to deal with Yoosung. Not that she minded. Yoosung was just to adorable to stay mad at~

"MC!", he greeted, his eyes looking very determined, cheeks puffed slightly. He was panting, so MC assumed that he had run to their cafe. _Oh, but whatever had their cute little Yoosung so worried?_ , she wondered to herself, cooing.

"Yes~?", asked MC, whipping a table near the window, her eyes shining when she looked over the cafe, proudly. Yoosung tried to calm himself down, swallowing loudly and looking at his own feet. Was a confession coming (another one)? MC set the cloth in her hands down and silently offered the student a chair. Yoosung threw a glance at her. MC looked at his face, studying it. If Yoosung was worried, then did something happen...?

But the blond didn't sit down, but just shook his head lightly. "I... I just wanna talk to... to Jaehee...", he said. MC's head quirked up and she smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Aw, not with me too~?" Yoosung's face quickly went red and he began stammering: "O-of course with you t-too! I... I mean if y-you WANT to..."

MC chuckled. Yoosung was way to sweet. "Alright, I'll go get Jaehee. In the mean time, anything you want to order?", she asked with a warm smile, a bit warmer than what she'd offer a normal customer. Yoosung smiled back and sat in the aforementioned chair. "No thanks, I think coffee would just make me more nervous, he he...", said the boy, rubbing the back of his neck.

MC nodded and went to the back, a spring in her steps.

"Jaeheeeeeee...", she whined lightly. The brunette, who had been previously making coffee, looked as MC pretty much jumped on her. Jaehee, having already gotten used to MC's weird behaviour just caught her and continued what she was doing, though a fond smile had seemed to settle itself permanently on her lips. "Yes, MC? Is there a problem?", Jaehee asked, turning to face the brunete. MC acted as though in thought and rubbed her chin. "Well, not, say, a _proble_ , more like a lil' pup!"

Jaehee shook her head. "Why are you still calling him a puppy, MC?", her tone seemd like that pf a mother, slightly tired and scolding, but still amused nonetheless.

MC just gigled and grabed her face "Because he acts like one and is as cute as one! Aaaaanyways, he says he wants to talk to us about something!"

The brunette jumped up and down a little. "Oh, I think he'll finally tell us, Jaehee~". Jaehee just sighed and whiped her hands on a cloth. "Ok then, let's not leave Yoosung waiting, shall we?"

And with that, the two women went ahead to greet Yoosung again, who in the mean time, had entered the Chat Room to see if anything was going on.

_707: Hello hello, cutie~_

_Yoosung: Hi Saeyoung_

_Yoosung: Watcha doing? I heard you finally finished your work on time for once?_

_707: ..._

_707: Saeran?_

_Yoosung: You bet!_

_Yoosung: Anyways_

_Yoosung: Are you gunna help MC with the party some more?_

_707: But I already did!!_

_Yoosung: If I were you_

_Yoosung: I'd hgelp her more_

_Yoosung: But being me_

_Yoosung: I'd probably only get in the way and bring more trouble_

The blond sighed. Yeah, he was better off not ruining the RFA parties, whether it was Rika organizing them or MC. He would also probably attract trouble with him being only three weeks away from his heat. And the thought alone made him nervous to the point where every so often, he couldn't even concentrate on LOLOL. And that was a _big_ problem if you knew Yoosung. He didn't just ditch LOLOL.

 

_707: Hmmm_

_707: Say, Yoosung..._

_Yoosung: Yeah?_

_707: What if..._

_Yoosung: ?_

_707: I come to visit you~?_

_Yoosung: WHAT?!_

_707: Heeeey_

_707: Don't react like that ;;;_

_Yoosung: Sorry..._

_Yoosung: It's just that_

Yoosung gnawed at his lower lip, before setting to typing again.

_Yoosung: I'm not home, I wanted to see what Jaehee and MC were doing_

_Yoosung: So I'm at the cafe_

_707: Then_

_707: I'll come get you from there~_

_Yoosung: ..._

_Yoosung: If you REALLY must..._

_707: I would dimply **die**_ _else~_

_Yoosung: Then I guess you can some get me..._

_707: Ah! Sweet, sweet victory!_

_707: Well then_

_707; Better be ready_

_707: Cuz I'm coming to get ya baby~!_

_*707 has logged out*_

_Yoosung: ..._

_Yoosung: Saeyoung that boy..._

_*Yoosung has logged out*_

The student put his phone back in his pocket and looked out the window, finger tapping a simple rhythm on the table top. He could do this, actually, he _had_ to anyways... after all, if he couldn't attend the party, the RFA members should at the very least know why. Or some people. Yoosung still didn't know how Saeyoung would react. After all, unlike his twin, Saeyoung always had... unpredictable reactions. and if the hacker suddenly began avoiding him... Well, Yoosung didn't really know what he'd do.

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of steps coming closer. He looked up, only to be met by MC's excited, lively smile again and by a relaxed, friendly Jaehee. Yes, he could do this. (He hoped...)

They all sat at the table, seeing as no customer had walked in yet.

Yoosung inhaled and went ahead to explain everything to the two women.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoosung kicked a few stones at his feet around, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. The jacket that he wore was a little to warm for the few warm rays the stabbed through the clouds, letting gold bleed into the cityscape below. Jaehee's words spun around in his head, messing with him, he would say.

_"You can trust us"_

_"It's okay, but what if something happened to you and none of us knew about you being an Omega?"_

_"Yoosung, the RFA cares about you, no matter what you are"_

_"It's okay if you don't wanna tell... someone in particular if you have a reason, but at the very least... don't hide it from everyone..."_

_"It is nothing to be ashamed of and it doesn't make you a weaker person."_

_"Next time you have a problem, MC and me are always here, okay?"_

The blond sighed, closing his eyes. But he smiled. He smiled because he knew he could trust his friends. Maybe... Maybe he wouldn't tell Saeyoung _yet_ (and really now, having a crush on him was a good reason, right?), but he did tell Jaehee and MC that they could tell Jumin and Zen. He felt... Surprisingly at peace, even with the thought of the two males knowing. _Everything would be alright, everything-_

A loud engine made Yoosung open his eyes. He looked at the red car, driving fast towards him. It stopped a few feet away and the red head opened the door, waving at the blond widely, while yelling hello in at least five different languages.

The blond couldn't help but smile, his face rosy from the sight of his favorite Alpha. When Saeyoung was around, Yoosung always felt _safe and happy_. The hacker just had that effect on him.

 

 

 

Saeyoung ran towards the student and threw himself at him, laughing obnoxiously when both of them tumbled to the ground. Yoosung soon joined in (after being freed from under Saeyoung's weight.)

As the sun shone on the blond's face, who was still laughing, the sound like bells to his ears, Saeyoung was reminded of how... not cute, but beautiful Yoosung was. True and there and so, so very kind. Ah, Saeyoung really, really liked the boy, didn't he-

"Well that is one way to greet someone, huh...?", Yoosung asked after getting up, rolling his eyes, sarcasm obvious in his voice. Saeyoung jsu grinned and went back to his car, beckoning the blond with a whispered "Come, I have Honey Buddha Chips~"

And that was enough to get Yoosung up and about, or actually, in the car, with the seat belt on. "So, are we going to my place to play something, or...", the boy asked as soon as a bag of the delicious chips was ahnded to him, munching on one after wording his question. Saeyoung's eyes seemed to sparkle at the question. "Or!", he exclaimed proudly, starting the engine. Before he knew it, they were both moving.

Yoosung laughed and stared out the window, smiling widely. And that is when he remembered hid talk with Jaehee. He was... so unsure whether or not he should tell Saeyoung, but being near the red headed Alpha calmed him down enough, to the point where he actually considered telling him, personally.

On second thought though, Yoosung thought, maybe I should wait until this day is over to know if I should tell him or not...

But the good thing was...

He knew he  _could_ tell him and that was enough for him.

_Yoosung was happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, guys? : }  
> And with more of these two as well!


End file.
